Krew Krwawej Kompanii
Krew Krwawej Kompanii to jedno z opowiadań "na faktach" Karsianina Neomara Błękitnego. Opowiada o walce Neomara i Suvila z oddziałem Krwawej Kompanii. Zalicza się je do Sagi Szeptu, gdyż występuje w niej Suvil, który napisał własną wersję, bardziej zbliżoną do faktycznej. Akcja toczy się trzy lata po zakończeniu wydarzeń opisanych w Toa Szeptu. Wersja Neomara Upalne przedpołudnie na Stelcie. Robotnicy pracowali, a większość Wyższej Rasy siedziała w swoich willach. No, jeden przebywał w Karczmie Pod Złamaną Szablą, w której nie było tak gorąco, za sprawą bardzo uczynnego (i drogiego) Toa Lodu. W budynku zebrał się istoty róznej maści, przedstawiciele wielu ras. Począwszy od znudzonych Matoran, przez zawsze zirytowanych Skakdi, aż do naprawdę dziwnych przybyszów. Takich, jak ja, Karsianin Neomar. Siedziałem w kącie i kończyłem opisywanie swoich przygód, a towarzyszył mi wierny przyjaciel, dzbanek cudnego nektaru. Nie interesowały mnie rozmowy Matoran, kłótnie Skakdi, ani nawet żarty Vortixx. Bardziej interesował mnie pewien Toa. Siedział na drugim końcu sali, wygodnie rozłożony na krześle. Twarz zakrywał mu kaptur płaszcza, a za jego plecami leżał oparty o ścianę miecz w pochwie. Wydawało się, że jego właściciel drzemał. A może po prostu czekał. Na to, co miało się niedługo stać. Kelnerki uwijały się między stolikami, dwaj barmani wypruwali sobie żyły, po to tylko, by zaspkoić klientelę. A samo towarzystwo było już w skanie wskazującym. Matoranie zaczęli padać, Skakdi za chwilę mięli ochotę rzucić się sobie do gardeł, a Vortixx płakali ze śmiechu po niewybrednych dowcipach dotyczących ich kobiet, no i zawartość mojego dzbanka mocno się skurczyła. Nagle dało się słyszeć dwanaście uderzeń dzwonu. Południe. Zacząłem się zbierać, niedługo wypływał mój statek do domu. Wolałem się nie spóźnić. Już miałem wstawać, gdy drzwi otwarły się na oścież i do środka weszło 3 przybyszy. Skakdi, Vortixx i jakiś olbrzym. Pewnie Południowiec. Odziani w czerwone zbroje, każdy z czerwonym Klerixem zaciskającym zęby na własnym ogonie na naramienniku. Zakląłem pod nosem. Krwawa Kompania, przez niektórych jednak zwana Krwawą Komedią. Ten Toa widząc ich, natychmiast się sprężył, a miecz znalazł się w zasięgu jego ręki. Tymczasem olbrzym zauważył mnie i nakazał szorstko: - Siadaj! - momentalnie klapnąłem. Kojarzyłem ten głos. Opowiadano mi o nim. Olbrzym był zastępcą dowódcy Komedii, nazywał się Archel. Podobno złamał kręgosłup Toa, bo ten krzywo na niego spojrzał. Okropny typ. - Słuchajcie! - ryknął ponownie. - Nikomu nic się nie stanie, jeśli będziecie współpracować! - dłoń Toa zacisnęła się na rękojeści miecza. - Szukamy tylko pewnego Toa! - kontynuował gigant. Wtedy jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Toa. Ten nogą wywrócił stolik, wyrwał miecz z pochwy i skoczył w kierunku Archela. Jednak na jego drodze stanęła Vortixx ze sztyletami w dłoniach. Toa zerwał z pleców płaszcz i rzucił nim w przeciwniczkę. Nim ta zdążyła go zerwać, przebił jej szyję mieczem. Giganta chciał powalić strumieniem dźwięku, ale olbrzym po prostu przyjął uderzenie na pierś, wchłonęła je zbroja. Zaatakowany, piruetem wyciągnął miecz z ciała dziewczyny i ciął z góry. Archel zablokował cios prawą pięścią, a lewą uderzył go w pierś, posyłając na ziemię. Toa jednak szybko się zerwał i wyskoczył przez okno. Gigant skinął głową Zakazianinowi i rzucił się za Toa, niszcząc doszczętnie okno, podczas gdy Skakdi wybiegł przez drzwi. Do tej pory obecni w karczmie milczeli, dopiero teraz zaczęły się krzyki, piski i dyskusje. Nie czekając na ich reakcję chwyciłem swój topór, złapałem pas Toa i wybiegłem z baru żałując, że nie mam na sobie zbroi. Ruszyłem za Skakdi, do którego dołączyli dwaj kolejni Krwawi. Wszyscy w czwórkę wbiegliśmy w zaułek, gdzie trwała walka. Widocznie członkowie Kompanii obstawili okna, a Toa wyskakując przez jedno przebił mieczem jakiegoś Vortixx, wykrwawiającego się na posadzce. Zaatakwaony walczył naraz z dwoma przeciwnikami nacierającymi z dwóch stron, a obok konał inny. Archel nagle popchnął jednego z walczących na miecz Toa i sam wściekły ruszył na niego. Toa piruetem wyrwał miecz z piersi Krwawego, a następnym piruetem skrócił swojego drugiego przeciwnika o głowę. Widząc kroczącego ku niemu Archela, chciał się wycofać, ale drogę zagrodziła mu tarcza stanowiąca swoistą barykadę. Wojownik, niewiele się namyślając skoczył na tarczę i wybił się z niej. Lecąc obrócił się i potraktował wicelidera Kompanii strumieniem dźwięku. Ten tylko upadł na kolano i złapał się za głowę, po czym wstał i obrócił się, a w jego oczach dało dostrzec się płomienie gniewu. Toa zaś wykonał salto i wylądował na stopach, chwycił ode mnie pas i zakładając go, wybąknął: - Dzięki. Myślałem, że zacznie uciekać, ale on odwrócił się, przyjął postawę i dodał: - No chodźcie. Dałem sobie radę z waszym dowódcą, dam radę i z wami - oniemiałem. To wyjaśniało wiele spraw. Hegemor, lider Krwawej Kompanii nie żył. Krwawi ścigali tego Toa dla zemsty. Dlatego Archel był taki wściekły. Toa wydał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Musiałem mu pomóc z tymi łajzami. Chwyciłem mocniej topór. Widząc to, rzekł: - Nie musisz się w to mieszać. - Zaiste - odparłem. Wtedy zaatakowali. Przyboczny Archela rzucił się na Toa, a jego towarzysz skoczył na mnie. Z łatwością sparowałem cios jego miecza, lecz on błyskawicznie zaatakował ponownie. Znowu sparowałem, po czym uderzyłem w obojczyk. Ostrze zatopiło się w ciele. Wyrwałem broń i wykończyłem ciosem w tył szyi. Kątem oka dostrzegłem Toa, nadal męczącego się ze Skakdi, a na jego zbroi uchwyciłem krople krwi. Chciałem mu pomóc, ale napatoczył się kolejny, z młotem bojowym. Oczywiście uniknąłem ciosu, ale siła uderzenia była tak duża, że Krwawy poleciał za swoją bronią i nic nie przeszkodziło mi rozłupać mu czaszki. Toa tymczasem rozprawił się ze swoim oponentem. Zaś Archel stał z założonymi rękami i czekał. Skierowałem wzrok ku Toa. Nagle przyjął postawę i odbił lecący ku niemu bełt. Potem zobaczyłem strzelającego, Steltianin z tarczą; to on zablokował wtedy Toa, odrzucił tarczę i chciał wyciągnąć miecz, ale po chwili nie miał czym. Wytrzeszczył oczy, ale je również stracił. Nagle Toa dostał bełtem z drugiej strony, w ramię. Znowu chciałem mu pomóc, lecz przeszkodził mi kusznik z przeciwnego dachu. Przeturlałem się, pocisk uderzył o posadzkę. Cisnąłem toporem, Skakdi upadł na ziemię z moją bronią wbitą w czerep. Już miałem pomóc Toa, gdy z rozbitego okna karczmy wyskoczyło na mnie dwóch kolejnych. Jeden nadział się na mój topór, a drugi na pięść. Po chwili on również stracił życie. Wtedy coś złapało mnie i wrzuciło do środka. Musiał to być Archel. Przez moment byłem zamroczony, ale podniosłem się i pokonując ból w nodze przeskoczyłem przez okno. Wicelider okładał leżącego Toa. Zacisnąłem dłoń na toporze. Musiałem coś zrobić. Jak na bohatera przystało. Przeniosłem się na wyższy stan świadomości, odciąłęm się od bólu. Biegiem ruszyłem ku walczącym, po drodze łapiąc leżący miecz Toa. Skoczyłem, wbiegłem na plecy Archelowi, wbijając mu miecz w gardło, po czym wykonałem salto i wbiłem jegomościowi topór w czaszkę. Wylądowałem, a ból zaatakował ze zdwojoną siła. Upadłem. Archel jeszcze wierzgał, obryzgując nas obu krwią. Aż w końcu, po ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekundach, wyzionął ducha. Taki był upadek Archela. I taki był upadek Krwawej Komedii. Obudziłem nieprzytomnego Toa i zabrałem go na swój statek. O mało co, a bym się spóźnił. Opowiadał mi o swoich przygodach. Był strasznym gadułą, lecz przemogłem niechęć i wszystko skrzętnie zapisywałem. Wkrótce jednak polubiłem Suvila, bo tak brzmiało imię Toa, a jakiś czas później staliśmy się dozgonnymi przyjaciółmi. Wersja Suvila (ta prawdziwa) Po uśmnierceniu Lidera Krwawej Kompanii zaszyłem się w jakiejś karczmie. Było w niej wiele różnych istot, Skakdi, Vortixx, Matoranie. Był też niebieskooki Płaskogłowiec, to jest "Karsianin". Za jego plecami leżały opartę o ścianę topór i miotacz. Niezła rzecz, taki miotacz. Nic nie piłem, musiałem być czujny. Planowałem przesiedzieć jeszcze godzinę, a potem znaleźć jakiś statek. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. I wszedł on. Wielki jak budynek wicelider Krwawych. Chociaż teraz już lider. Archel. Sprężyłem się, przysunąłem Krzyk bliżej. Zaczął coś mówić, ale go nie słuchałem. Wtedy mnie zobaczył. Kopnąłem stolik i skoczyłem, zarzucając na niego płaszcz. Niestety na mojej drodze stanęła jakaś Krwawa Vortixx, więc ją zabiłem. Do Archela się nie zbliżałem, wyskoczyłem przez pobliskie okno, niszcząc je uprzednio dźwiękową falą. Odłamki szkła poharatały stojącego na straży, po czym dobiłem go mieczem. Rzuciło się na mnie dwóch kolejnych. Nie szło mi za dobrze, aż jeden z nich nadział się na mój miecz. Drugi padł po chwili. Chciałem uciekać dalej w zaułek, ale wyjście zablokował jakiś tarczownik. Niemal bez namysłu odbiłem się od tarczy, przeleciałem nad Archelem, posyłając mu dźwiękowy strumień, którego pewnie nawet nie poczuł i wylądowałem obok Płaskogłowca. Wyrwałem od niego pochwę i już miałem uciekać, gdy powiedział: - No co ty? Nie bądź tchórzem, Toa! Nie w takiej chwili! Nie wiem, co mnie wtedy podkusiło, by założyć pochwę na plecy, ustawić się i powiedzieć: - No chodźcie. Dałem sobie radę z waszym dowódcą, dam radę i z wami. Zaatakowali. Skakdi rzucił się na mnie, a jakiś fajfus skoczył na mojego "towarzysza". Karsianin nie radził sobie, ale chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Złamałem więc rytm, ciąłem jego przeciwnika w szyję, pozwalając Płaskiej Głowie go wykończyć. Niestety Skakdi wykorzystał tę sytuację i zranił mnie. Myślał, ze już mnie ma, ale po chwili nie żył. Karsianin rzucił się do przodu i o dziwo powalił jednego z Krwawych. Chciałem ruszyć mu na ratunek, ale zza węgła wyłonił się kusznik z tarczą. Po chwili już przy nim byłem i go zdekapitowałem. Niestety, druki kusznik, którego nie widziałem trafił mnie bełtem w ramię. Nim jednak przeładował, również upadł. Wtedy ruszyłem w kierunku Karsianina, gdy szarżujący Archel wbił się we mnie z całą mocą. Na moment straciłem przytomność. Gdy po chwili się ocknąłem, czułem narastający ból spowodowany pięściami Archela. Nie mogłem się uwolnić, myślałem, że już po mnie. Wtedy Karsianin poszedł po rozum do głowy i zaczął używać swojego cacuszka. Kula energii trafiła Krwawego w głowę. Uniósł się, by zobaczyć, co przeszkadza mu w zabiciu mnie. Wtedy pokonując ból odsunąłem się o pół bio i chwyciłem leżący Krzyk. Gdy Archel odwrócił się ku mnie, z okrzykiem wbiłem mu go w szyję. Wściekły, charczał, ale wciąż próbował mnie okładać. Wtedy Karsianin pomógł mi drugi raz. Zobaczyłem go stojącego nad Archelem i przykładającego miotacz do jego głowy. Chyba chciał, by wyglądało to "dramatycznie". W końcu jednak wystrzelił. Wspólnym wysiłkiem uwolniliśmy mnie spod wielkiego cielska. Obaj byliśmy ranni, ja miałem połamane żebra i prawą nogę, a on tylko skręcił kostkę. Farciarz. Zabrał mnie na swój statek. Tam zajął się nami jakiś medyk. Później Neomar, bo tak miał na imię mój "wybawca" poprosił mnie o opowiedzenie swoich przygód. Był strasznym gadułą. Ale był też przekonujący. W końcu opowiedziałem mu pewną część swojego życia, słowem nie wspomniałem o Artakhce. Obiecał, że wyda te opowieści i, że za kilka lat będę sławny. Na szczęście obiecał, że nie wymieni w tych "arcydziełach" mojego imienia. Od tamtego czasu jesteśmy dozgonnymi przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Szeptu Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma